Bento
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Murasakibara whom dislike eat any vegetables,being able eat it since Midorima brought a delicious bento everyday. Midorima who has not good skill to cooking,tried his best to learn how to make a bento just for his beloved one,Murasakibara.


**Bento**

At rooftop Teiko Middle School on lunch time,four GoM members (Aomine,Kuroko,Midorima,and Murasakibara) is have a lunch together.  
"Wow!Midorima,are you wanna going to a picnic or school?!Your bento is so luxurious!"said Aomine with admiration as he saw his teammate opened his bento box which is has a lot of foods in there.

"As usual,your bento always had lot of delicious foods,Midorima-kun."Kuroko said.  
"As usual?So he always bring luxurious bento like this everyday?!"Aomine asked to his 'Shadow' with disbelief,then The Shadow nodded.

"Seriously?I really don't believe that,are you really can finished that alone and your mom didn't tired because made your bento every morning?!"asked Aomine anxiously.  
"You asking too much,Aomine-kun…But,I have same feeling too that Midorima's-kun mother made that all."Kuroko said while turning his head then stared to Midorima.

"What are looking at,Kuroko?!Baka omae wa nanodayo…of course it's supplies for practice ,I can eat the leftover when I hungry while after practice."answered the green teen while he adjusting his glasses and suddenly,his body has been pushed by a guy purplenett with his body which is bigger than him.

"Ne Midochin,my snack was out and I'm still hungry~Can I have a half your bento?!"Asked Murasakibara so spoiled.  
"Ukh Murasakibara,you're heavy…Alright,alright,I'll give ,use my chopsticks!"Midorima gave his chopsticks to Murasakibara.

"Midochin,you've must been known that I never held a chopsticks properly and you'll be angry to me because I just eat a meat only."Of course Midorima knew it because he is a guy who always nagged Murasakibara if he too much eat a sweet or snacks,never hold a chopsticks properly,and never try eat a vegetables.

"Then,you rather feed me,Midochin."  
"W-wakatta nanodayo!Give me the chopsticks!Seriously,you're really hopeless."Midorima nagged to him and his face began blushed.  
"Here,open your mouth,Murasakibara."Midorima began feed him with a tamagoyaki. "Ahhmm~~."

"Oishii yo,Midochin~~Give me more that tamagoyaki."Murasakibara said while chewing.  
"I told you that do not talk while eating,and at least eat the ,try eat this broccoli!"Midorima picked a broccoli from his bento,Aomine and Kuroko who watched them feel not sure of ,he rare to eat a vegetables.

But,unexpectedly Murasakibara open his mouth and ate that without thinking. "Humm…it's delicious.I want it more,Midochin~~"  
"Hn,Ok…"Midorima back feeding a broccoli to Murasakibara,then Aomine and Kuroko who saw that surprised because that Murasakibara ate the vegetables although that time he had been told by Akashi to eat some vegetables but he don't wanna even it's Akashi.

"Waow Murasakibara,you're the one who always eat a meats and snacks suddenly ate a vegetables?!"Aomine said.  
"Urusai na,Mine-chin!Ne Midochin,I want that stir-fry cabbage."said Murasakibara while pointing a few foods of Midorima's bento.

"There's no need to hurry,Murasakibara.I will give you all one of them so be patient."Midorima picked a stir-fry cabbage which is Murasakibara asked and feed it to him.

After feeding few foods in his bento,Murasakibara finally finished his lunch. "Ahh thank you for the food …and you too,Midochin because you want to feeded me.  
Your bento is really delicious,are you made this all?!"Murasakibara asked.

"Nope,my mom who made this all."answered him while adjusting his glasses.  
"Really,Midorima-kun?Now I rembember that one week ago you red a book recipe how to make a bento at library then you copied it in your that,you began bring bento with a lot of Aomine-kun said before,did your mother not tired to made this bento every morning?!"Kuroko asked calmly.

"T-that's because there is menu which I wanted to be my bento menu then I asked to mom for made them and she's my mother as housewife,it's normal she being like that,isn't?!answered him calmly and everyone became silent without say anything as the bell ringing that the lunch time is over.

"I must go back to class and you all must back too nanodayo!"said him while bringing his bento box.  
"Ahh~Midochin,matte yo~."Murasakibara walked toward him.

"We are had same class with you,Asshole!"Aomine feel annoyed and Kuroko tried calmed down his 'Light'.  
"Calm there,Aomine-kun…."

After passed exhausted days at school from study until practice basket like a hell,Midorima just finished his shooting practice as his another teammate who finished first before him.

Then,Midorima leave the empty gym and going on the way to home as he saw a taller teen standing in front of entrance.

"Murasakibara?What are doing here,I thought you went to home already nanodayo?!"Midorima asked.  
"I was waiting you…Ne Midochin,my all snacks was out again and I'm so hungry~Is your bento still there?!"Murasakibara began approach to the green head teen then grabed his shoulders tightly.

"What are you talking about nanodayo?Earlier,you take a half of my bento and now you hungry again?Seriously,Murasakibara…you're really hopeless...Fine,I will make a bento for you again tomorrow."

"Yeey~~wait,Midochin will make the bento?!"  
Midorima who finally realized that he was slipped out,immediately he close his mouth.  
"Are…So the who made this bento is Midochin not Midochin's Mama?!"Murasakibara asked while straring closely Midorima and that make his face blushing. "So Kurochin was right,isn't he?!That Midochin learning to made a bento and with a lot of foods,then you shared to me…Ne Midochin,you learning to cook for my sake,right?!"

"D-damare nanodayo…everyday you always eat a snacks and rare to eat healty food so I add lot of vegetables in my bento and…it's not like I made the bento for you nanodayo…it just I am…"Midorima's face blush hard and it's looks so cute in Murasakibara's eyes,he immediately hugging his Midochin.  
"Huwaa!Murasakibara baka!W-what the hell are you doing,stop it,we're in the public?!"Midorima tried to struggled but the taller teen hold and close Midorima's lips with his finger.

"Hai, ne…But Midochin,didn't I told you to call my name when we are alone together?"Midorima silenced and Murasakibara smiled in front of his lover. "Arigatou ne, 're so cute,made delicious bento just for me.I'm so happy,thank ,you had a guts to feeded me in front of Kurochin and Minechin."Murasakibara smiled then kiss Midorima's forehead.

"Uruse nanodayo…T-that's because you never hold chopsticks properly."  
"Then,tomorrow you must feeding me again,Midochin …and the vegetables which you made was so delicious,they are tastes like you,Midochin."Murasakibara whispered gently to Midorima's ear.

"Ba-baka…I'm not a food!"Midorima pushed Murasakibara's chest gently because his whisper made him tickled.  
"Of course they Midochin is green,right?!"Murasakibara smiled and Midorima blushed hard as Akashi's hair colour.

Nerveously,Midorima walk leaving Murasakibara. "Atsushi,you're really idiot…I won't make a bento for you anymore!"  
"Are Midochin?Where are going,your house is not in that way!"Murasakibara chuckled with his tsundere boyfriend then walked toward him.


End file.
